


wtiys - Closer

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Series: Klance Ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Surprise Kissing, Trapped In A Closet, but it's not a game, klance, write this in your style challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: Keith and Lance are on a simple mission to locate, acquire and repatriate a stolen relic. At least, it should have been simple. Why was it always the way, that when things were going right, they had to go wrong?OrKeith and Lance get caught in a cleaning closet—you won't believe what Keith does to save their asses! (Actually, you probably will...)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	wtiys - Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575401) by ffantastic. 



> Franzi, AKA ffantastic on Ao3 or @cheeseroyalty on Twitter, set a new kind of challenge for writers. Based on the idea of the popular artist's challenge "draw this in your style", she has challenged writers to do something similar with a short piece she had written, called, Closer. You can find the original work and details of the challenge through the "inspired by" link.  
> I'm currently recovering from The Virus (or some virus, I dunno), And I missed writing so much. I needed something to ease me back into the habit and this was just perfect! It's a great idea, which I hope to see adopted lots in the future.  
> Also, just to say, I've no idea what my style is, but I know I was on brand going over the suggested maximum word count of 1.5K by a few hundred!

* * *

Up until this point, things had been going well. Perhaps that was the problem. It really didn’t surprise Lance anymore when things started to go wrong during what was more-or-less a simple mission. Definitely not the most dangerous of circumstances they had been in together, but he wouldn’t object to Lady Luck throwing them a bone round about now. 

The plan had been relatively straight forward. 

Allura had been determined in getting this one particular planet’s cooperation with the coalition. If they agreed to join them, then even better, but the officials there were not stupid and they were driving a hard bargain. It was obvious that they were the kind of party that would not participate unless there was something in it for them. Allura wasn’t stupid either and knew exactly what they were up to, but when they explained what would be needed to assure their cooperation, she saw an opportunity to get a little more out of their bargain too. 

It all came down to a tiara. At least, that’s what Lance was calling it, because, to all intents and purposes that’s what it was. It had another fancy name, one that defined its uniqueness as an ancient sacred relic, but ‘tiara’ was much easier. It had been stolen and taken off-world by a race with which this planet’s occupants had warred with for deca-phoebs. It was so long ago, in fact, that both races had eventually found peace… which was why they were now asking for Voltron’s help. They wanted their relic back but feared bringing up the past in any way might cause old wounds to open and hostilities to return. 

So, Allura had set up coalition talks with the officials of the other planet, who had naturally held a grand reception for their esteemed guests. Pidge had made a scanner of sorts that would pick up… some kind of unique signature the tiara gave off. Honestly, Lance didn’t need science-y details like that cluttering up his head. The plan was simple. During the height of the festivities, the tiara would be located and retrieved. 

Unsurprisingly, Keith had been picked to lead the mission; he was fast and stealthy, perfect for the task. Lance was a little surprised that he was picked to go along with him. Shiro didn’t want Keith doing this on his own and he trusted Lance to have his six. He emphasised that they needed to work together as a team, telling Keith any decisions he made, Lance had to approve them. Then reminded Lance that, in spite of what he’d just said, Keith was in charge of the mission and therefore he had to respect Keith’s command. 

The evening had gone smoothly. They had eaten well and had been royally entertained. When things progressed into more informal socialising and dancing, Keith and Lance had seized their moment to slip away unnoticed, the scanner directing them up and down staircases and along hallways, until the room they were being led towards was almost in their sights. 

Up until now, they had managed to avoid every security guard by the grace of Keith’s natural cunning and stealth, so it was just typical that, as soon as they were so close to their objective, they heard footsteps coming towards them from around the corridor. 

They both instinctively stilled, flattening themselves to the wall, silently searching for options. Keith processed the situation faster and Lance felt himself being pulled without warning into the cramped, dimly-lit space of what he assumed was a cleaning supply closet, if the sharp combination of chemicals, artificial florals and mustiness that caught in his nose was anything to go by. But then he had to hold his breath, as Keith squeezed himself into the only remaining space, forcing them to press against each other, uncomfortably.

Keith kept his eye on the crack of the door. Lacking the same visual advantage as Keith, Lance leaned his face over his shoulder despite knowing he still wouldn’t be able to see. The ends of Keith’s hair tickled his throat as he whispered, “Are they still coming this way?”

Keith nodded.

They could _not_ afford to be caught this far from the main hall. If they did, it would blow everything wide open.

“Keith, if they catch us in here, what are we gonna say?”

Keith shrugged.

“There’s no good reason for someone hanging out in a closet, Keith! Much less for two!”

“Shut up! I’m thinking, okay?” he whispered in a bark back. 

“Like, literally, the only reason for two people to be stuck in a closet together is if they’re up to no good,”

“Shh!” 

“And by ‘up to no good’, I mean in a ‘stealing-shiny-relics’ way, not just a ‘seven-minutes-in-heaven’ kinda way.”

Keith turned his head to glare at him, but at the same time realised they were out of luck as the sound of the footsteps came towards the door. Just before they inevitably stopped, he twisted in the cramped space to face Lance and whispered, “You have a point. Do you trust me?"

Lance trusted Keith with his life, quite literally, but he'd never say as much to him out loud. He nodded.

"Then here's your seven minutes in heaven—act natural.”

He should have picked up on his meaning quicker. Keith’s warm hands slid around his neck and pulled him down to meet him in a gentle kiss, their lips pressed together almost politely. Then he shifted his weight so that one of his legs slotted comfortably between Lance’s, bringing their bodies tighter together, and Lance tensed in surprise, nothing like the 'act natural' that Keith had instructed. As the door began to open, Keith gave a sharp tug to the hair at the back of Lance’s head. A covert prompt to get with the program. 

The sensation made Lance gasp then moan quietly as Keith used it to his advantage to deepen the kiss, twisting his tongue around Lance's, warm and still tasting faintly of the sweet fermented drink they had been served earlier. So, Keith... was a good kisser. No, an amazing kisser. Who knew? Lance became overwhelmed by the sensation and tried to ignore the dizziness that was making his head spin.

At the same time as light flooded into the closet, Lance felt Keith’s thigh press against him. Instinctively, Lance grabbed Keith’s hips with both hands, fingers digging in and stilling him, vice-like in an effort to maintain some control over what was happening. Keith quietly laughed into their kiss.

That almost made Lance stop right then and there with indignation, forgetting for a moment that what they were doing was an act, but Keith tugged at his hair again to bring his focus back. 

With the resulting groan that left his throat, Lance couldn’t be sure who was more embarrassed by the sound: himself, Keith, or the unknown person holding the door, but it served its purpose. 

There was an awkward shuffle and a mumbled, “Oh, sorry,” before the door was swung shut again, and the footsteps retreated down the hallway faster than they had arrived. 

Logically, they could have broken apart much sooner, when the risk of being recognised had passed, but Lance found himself not wanting to.

It was only when Keith pulled back and patted him on the cheek with a “Nice acting,” that he remembered where he was, who he was with, and the mission they had still to accomplish. 

Lance cleared his throat, pleading with his vocal cords to produce something that sounded like he’d passed puberty, “Uuuh, uh-huh, yep! You… y-you too.” 

“The coast’s clear; you good to go?”

Lance hastily wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his lips still tingling, then smoothed his hair down, only guessing at how messed-up it was. 

“Good to go,” he replied, needing so much effort to make himself sound as composed as Keith did. Lance couldn't afford to think about how unaffected Keith was or why. Maybe he didn't want to either. 

The mission was a success. They located the tiara proficiently, thanks to the accuracy of Pidge’s device. The people of the planet they had liberated it from were impressed by the coalition's advances and pledged themselves to support the cause. Allura was able to return the tiara safely to its rightful home and, true to their word, those people also agreed to join in the coalition’s forces.

With so much achievement, spirits were running high aboard the castleship, but it didn't seem to reach Lance. In the days that followed their return to their space-home, all Lance could think about was Keith. 

He had tried to look at what had happened objectively, to try and see things from Keith's perspective, but each time he only found himself lost in the memory of his taste and touch. It was intoxicating and intolerable. 

What made matters worse was having to see him, every day, carrying on as if it had never happened. Lance knew it was stupid, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop feeling hurt by it, which was ridiculous. It shouldn't matter. What they had done wasn't real, but the crippling weight of rejection in his heart was very real. 

He knew the others had picked up on his mood already, but they had respectfully left him alone, at least for the time being, but he knew It wouldn't be much longer before he'd need to start answering questions. 

And what could he possibly say? It's not like he could just casually explain that Keith (of all people!) had kissed him so hard in a cleaning closet that he'd nearly lost his mind, and that it had been so good he thought he'd never be able to kiss anyone else, ever again? 

That he was losing sleep, thinking obsessively about the guy they (and also he) thought he had a problem with? 

It didn't bear considering what Pidge would do with that.

For the past four mornings since their return, Lance had managed to coincide his trip to the kitchen for breakfast with when Keith would be on the training deck, only this morning, as he returned to his room, he found Keith leaning up against the wall by his door. His heart jolted and lodged somewhere in his throat. 

"We need to talk," Keith, thankfully, spoke first, as Lance hesitantly approached. 

"We do?" Lance congratulated himself, unsure how he'd managed to pull-off sounding confident. 

"Actually, I don't think we do."

"We don't?" 

Keith shook his head and stood toe-to-toe with Lance, a dizzying proximity made even closer when he brought his hands up to Lance's chest and began to toy with the strings of his hoodie. Lance swallowed hard. 

"I was thinking—well, I haven't been able to _stop_ thinking—" he said to himself, "about how our seven minutes in heaven turned out to be only about one. So, I was wondering what the chances are, for us to, y'know, pick up where we left off… make up for the other six?"

"Does it need to be in a closet, or would my room do?" Lance asked a little breathlessly as he backed up towards the door. 

Keith followed, wrapping the strings around his hands to pull Lance down, pausing, smiling, as their lips brushed together. 

"Your room’s perfect…"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @crazyrandomhap1 or my NSFW @crazyrandyhapkl (18+ only! PLEASE have your age in your bio/PM me it or you will be blocked!)  
> I've not been that active lately due to being ill, so Twitter is where I've been hanging out when I have the energy. Come say hi!


End file.
